Bree
by bluecat56
Summary: bree is taken by douglas and he wanted to make her that evil daughter he never had will she go with him against her family or will she withstand her longing for power.
1. Chapter 1

Bree P.O.V

I had been looking forward to this party for weeks and my new crush was guaranteed to be there today. As I was walking out the door, I remembered that I forgot my purse in the lab. I super speeded down there, but I got a bad feeling in my gut. The elevator doors opened, and I saw Chase and Adam locked in their capsules, and they looked like they were trying to warn me about something. Then there was a voice that I recognized. I slowly turned just in time to see Douglas say "Just the person I wanted to see," and he stuck my head in a bag and everything went black.

Chase P.O.V

Me and Adam were going down stairs to see if we could find Bree's purse so we could put a stink bomb in it but as soon as we walked in we saw Douglas and Krane, Krane walked forward and shot a ball of fire at the cyber desk and it twisted and melted. All of a sudden Adam shot lasers from his eyes and Krane ran forward with Bree's super speed, and threw Adam in his capsule. Adam pounded on the glass but he could not break it and for a split second he gave me a look of pure terror and then Krane flashed by me and the next thing I knew I was in my capsule. Krane and Douglas were running to the other side of the room where the elevator doors were opening and Bree came in. Me and Adam were banging on the glass and I think Adam was crying. She started walking forward and Douglas came forward behind her and poured something that looked like gas into a sack bag thing and we heard him say "Just the person I wanted to see," and he picked her up just as she went limp and whispered something to Krane and he nodded and they left us in there for hours and we finally fell asleep.

Davenports P.O.V

I heard banging in the lab. I feared the worst, and I ran down to the lab to find Adam and Chase asleep in their capsules with distressed looks on their faces. I looked over to my cyber desk only to see a pile of rubble. I let out a little whimper of sadness. I remembered about Bree and I looked over to her capsule and she was not there. I tried to comfort myself by thinking that she probably snuck out to go to a party. I walked over to Adam and Chase and opened the capsule doors and woke them up. They quickly snapped back to reality and ran toward the door screaming "WE HAVE TO GET BREE" I quickly ran after them, and grabbed them both and guided them to the kitchen. We sat them down and I asked what was wrong. They told me that Krane and Douglas had taken Bree and that he had said "Just the person I wanted to see," at this point I was shaking in my custom sealed fluffy bunny slippers.

Bree's P.O.V

I woke up in a cell that smelled like dog poop. I had to fight all urges to barf as I looked around in the darkness and saw two frames of people standing in the corner watching me. I stood up and walked over to the bars of my 4" by 6" cage, and I held onto the bars. It took all my strength to walk over to them, and I tried to talk but all that came out was a little squeak. Laughing manically Douglas came over and Krane followed him. Douglas took a wad of cash from his pocket and gave it to Krane, and Krane left. Douglas then went and turned on the lights, and walked over to me. He looked me over, then he turned around and went over to his computer and pulled up something that looked complicated and he turned to look at me and he said "Let's have a chat with Donnie," as he pulled it up it looked like I was looking though Eddie's eyes. Douglas called to Mr. Davenport, then he whipped around and focused his eyes on me. I saw Chase and Adam in the background and they were looking at me with wide eyes. The Douglas turned to look at me too, and all eyes were on me. I was trying to stay strong but Mr. Davenport was pleading to Douglas to let me go, but he said with a stern voice "NO." and he lifted his hand and the last thing I remember was a glowing ball shooting toward me and for a split second I met Adam's Chase's and Mr. Davenport's eyes all at once with pure terror then everything went black.

Chase P.O.V

As soon as we started talking that little Eddy screen turned on and it was Douglas with Bree in the background she looked weak and thin and tired Mr. Davenport told Douglas to let her go, but without taking his eyes off of Bree he lifted you his hand and shot a glowing ball at her and she screamed and fell he turned around and said "She is mine, and she always has been! And you will never get her back." and the screen went blank and Mr. Davenport slowly walked to the lab.

Douglas P.O.V

after my small chat with Donnie I checked to see if Bree was ok I had hit her with a small dose of botulinum yes it is poisonous but one, it gave a more dramatic effect, and two it can't hurt her she has flippen bionics she is indestructible she looks ok but I will give her something when she wakes up.

Bree P.O.V

the last thing I remember was being hit by the glowing ball thing-a-majig but when I woke up I saw Douglas looking worried at me and when he saw that I was waking up his expression changes to more of a caring I sat up with ease I think all I needed was a hit in the head with a glowing ball and some sleep to give me energy I stood up and looked at Douglas he had a fatherly expression and for a moment I thought that I should join him … never mind.

Chase P.O.V

Mr. Davenport does not look too good he has been in the lab for four days now, and he has only been eating our protein pellets, and that's probably not to good for him. With Bree gone the whole house is so quiet, and there is an emptiness that just seems to linger in the air .

Douglases P.O.V

I think of Bree as my daughter, and Donnie took her from me, so I will do anything to keep her and not let him have her back again.

She is like a daughter to me … scratch that she is my daughter but my brother stole her from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree P.O.V

I have been awake for hours now and I have been thinking should I join douglas and become evil or should I fight him and go back to my old life and they have never been really my family they won't even miss me all they have done for me is give me protein pelts nor have they let me have at least one day off of saving the world all they think of me is that I am a breathing 100,000 billion dollar science experiment.

I think that douglas's hit with the glowing ball may have hit me in the head because the room it starting to get foggy I get up and look around at the door I see douglas with a smoke machine and a face mask just before I start to fall I see duglas drop the machine and run toward me then I blacked out.

douglases P.O.V.

I came into my lab to check on bree she has been oddly quiet I mean can she still be mad at me for trying to make her and her brothers evil killing machines to take over earth am I right but I have a new idea I will try to be nice to her I mean who can resist what I have in store for her. but first I need to get her to let me put them in oh and by the way I am giving her all new bionics so I went and got my sleeping gas machine I put on my mask and went to my lab ( where she is staying at the moment) I go to the door and start filling the room with gas she gets up and turns to me qwickly and I crank it up when she starts to fall I drop the machine and run I catch her before she falls( she is surprisingly light) I take her to my (crappy) cyber desk and lay her on it I set it on body scan and I gave her all new bionics this is what I gave her

can walk on water

of the elements

cause natural disasters

field

sabers

speed but faster

when I am done with her I walk her back to her cage/house and now I know she will at least like me for this.


End file.
